Hapori Tohu
Hapori Tohu is the mascot of BZPower and this wiki. He is a Toa head with golden gears coming out from the back of his head. Over the years, there have been many fan-made plots and stories about him both from comic makers, artists and writers. April Fools! During an April Fools Prank, BZPower had been taken over by Tohu's nemesis, Hapori Dume. Hapori Dume is an evil Vahki dictator. The entire site of BZPower had changed. The site (literally) became red. All the sigs and avatars were gone, even the name had changed. BZPower became VahkiPower. Most of the members of BZPowers thought the website were being hacked and the site was swirling to its doom. The Admins of BZPower thought the posts and expressions of these members were hilarious, and decided to keep the website ruled by Hapori Dume for another week. Soon, members took sides of who they liked more, Tohu or Dume. BZPower had become a spam fest. The Admins found out, then ended the prank. There was formerly an option to change the BZPower skin to the one used on April Fools. It was originally going to be the winner of the BZPower Skin Contest, but the admins decided to put in the VP skin instead. After the forums upgraded in 2007 the skin was unusable and was a waste of bandwidth. Comic Appearances Hapori Tohu has been used in many comic series as either a full time, or recurring character. ]] About A Suetoran In About A Suetoran, Tohu is referred to as "President BZPower." He is potrayed as a very stern, yet very nervous leader of BZPower. He is not very smart, and he often freaks out and closes down the whole community for even the slightest bit of change. He often uses the words "SHUT. DOWN. ''EVERYTHING!" as his catchphrase. Blah Hapori Tohu was originally made for the series "The Irrelevant Trio", a comic series made by iPenguin. iPenguin depicted him as a Power Mad, Ego-filled and constantly annoyed figure. iPenguin liked these attributes, and made him a full-time character for the Irrelevant Trio and .Com V3. When .Com V4 was released Tohu just made cameo appearances and was only used as comic relief. He was only used when iPenguin was to lazy to make new characters. iPenguin's newest series, Blah, is starting to make Tohu as a full time character. Dark709's Comics This is probably the most famous series that Tohu has appeared in. He, as well as his nemesis Dume has appeared in two out of all three Dark 709 films. Dark709's Comics: The Movie II: Origin of Malice Borg, and his latest film, Dark709's Comics: The Movie III: Rise of Hapori Dume. He has also starred in Darthbrandon114's fan film. Dovydas's Comics 1.0 Hapori Tohu has appeared in Toa Dovydas's comic franchise's first season, '''1.0 - Universe Core-Rotting', as the main antagonist (unwillingly), with his body taken over by Teridax using an infected Kanohi Hau, who, using this disguise, was increasing his power and slowly taking over control of the Universe Core. Later, in other seasons, when the concept of a story in Karda Nui was dropped, Hapori Tohu was also deemed nonexistent. Livin' the Sprite Life :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. MK Comics: Beta In MK Comics: Beta, Hapori Tohu was a recurring character that usually gave advice to Metrukuta who was the only one that could see or hear him. He appeared as a large floating Toa head with his signature golden gears. OctoStudios In OctoStudios, he played a minor antagonistic role during the quest to destroy the server. Eventually revealed as a reaper and the Server itself, he managed to kill all of the PGSes (temporarily) and Emperor Noobatine (permanently) before being slain by orange Octagons. Being Tohu, it is highly unlikely that he is dead, but he may be. One of his gears was later used to resurrect the PGSes. Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness In Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness, Tohu is depicted as a jolly, yet stern, ruler that sends his troops out to fight the Lord of The Noobs and later, Dr. Madness's forces. He is voiced by Skorpyo in the movie. Tahuri's Comics In Tahuri's Comics, Hapori Tohu made an appearance in celebration of BZPower's anniversary. He was depicted as a large, floating RZMIK style head, with hands, that glow. He is a gullible character in the comic and is easily fooled with simple logic and blatant lies so Tahuri can avoid giving him a birthday gift. Ultionicle Studios V 2.0 Hapori Tohu appeared in Ultiamas's comics, '''Ultionicle Studios V 2.0, '''as a full time character. Category:Mascot Category:Comic Characters